


World On Fire

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Take a seat and let me get a look at your faceBusted, back's been broke for daysNot much, little something for the painDon't fuss, or I'll never get a seam to lay straightAnd I keep it clean as I can with justJust the machine and the mattressPlus I never did need for a pattern, justSome good restraints and my bedside mannerA Claire Temple Mix.





	World On Fire

Claire Temple is a night shift nurse who worked at Metro-General. She meets and takes care of Matt Murdock, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage and Danny Rand and she often acts as their moral compass. Claire is very compassionate, but also down-to-earth and even sarcastic.   
  
Claire is ambivalent about her superhero friends’ actions and her role in helping them. She is often injured and placed in mortal danger and difficult ethical positions due to her involvement with these vigilantes. But she has decided that, despite the danger, she wants to keep helping “people with abilities”. She wants to do what she can to fight the good fight.

 

 

_"I've seen a man, a blind man who can see... because his other senses are so amplified. And this other man who survived a shotgun blast to his head and recovered from a brain haemorrhage in a few hours! And they both needed my help. I think that's what I want to do. Is to help people with abilities."_  
―Claire Temple

 

  

  
**  
Seamstress by Dessa**  
Take a seat and let me get a look at your face   
Busted, back's been broke for days   
Not much, little something for the pain   
Don't fuss, or I'll never get a seam to lay straight   
And I keep it clean as I can with just   
Just the machine and the mattress   
Plus I never did need for a pattern, just   
Some good restraints and my bedside manner   
  
**The Tower by Vienna Teng**  
The one who survives by making the lives   
Of others worthwhile   
She's coming apart   
Right before my eyes   
The one who depends on the services she renders   
To those who come knocking   
She's seeing too clearly what she can't be   
What understanding defies 

She says I need not to need   
Or else a love with intuition   
Someone who reaches out to my weakness   
And won't let go   
I need not to need   
I've always been the tower   
But now I feel like I'm the flower trying to bloom in snow   
  
**Humpty Dumpty by Aimee Mann**    
Say you were split, you were split in fragments   
And none of the pieces would talk to you   
Wouldn't you want to be who you had been   
Well, baby, I want that too 

So better take the keys and drive forever   
Staying won't put these futures back together  
All the perfect drugs and superheroes   
Wouldn't be enough to bring me up to zero   
  
**Joyful Girl by Ani DiFranco**  
I do it for the joy it brings   
Because I'm a joyful girl   
Because the world owes me nothing   
And we owe each other the world   
I do it because it's the least I can do   
I do it because I learned it from you   
And I do it just because I want to   
Because I want to 

Everything I do is judged   
And they mostly get it wrong   
But oh well   
'cause the bathroom mirror has not budged   
And the woman who lives there can tell   
The truth from the stuff that they say   
And she looks me in the eye   
And says would you prefer the easy way   
No, well o.k. then   
Don't cry   
  
**Try by Nelly Furtado**  
Then I see you standing there   
Wanting more from me   
And all I can do is try   
Then I see you standing there   
I'm all I'll ever be   
But all I can do is try   
Try 

All of the moments that already passed   
We'll try to go back and make them last   
All of the things we want each other to be   
We never will be   
And that's wonderful   
And that's life   
  
**Hands by Jewel**  
We’ll fight, not out of spite   
For someone must stand up for what's right   
'cause where there's a man who has no voice   
There ours shall go singing 

My hands are small, I know   
But they're not yours they are my own   
But they're not yours they are my own   
And I am never broken   
  
**Better by Regina Spektor  
** If I kiss you where it's sore   
If I kiss you where it's sore   
Will you feel better, better, better?   
Will you feel anything at all?   
Will you feel better, better, better?   
Will you feel anything at all?   
  
**World on Fire by Sarah McLachlan**  
Hearts are worn in these dark ages   
You're not alone in this story's pages   
Night has fallen amongst the living and the dying   
And I try to hold it in   
Yeah I try to hold it in 

The world's on fire   
It's more than I can handle   
I dive into the water   
(I try to bring my share)   
I try to bring more   
More than I can handle   
(Bring it to the table)   
Bring what I am able  


[World On Fire](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/world-on-fire?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
